


Conversations

by AlexNotDanvers, utilitybelt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dansen - Freeform, Dating, Developing Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Developing Relationship, Established Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Pride, Getting to Know Each Other, Heart-to-Heart, Honesty, Interracial Relationship, Intimacy, Kara Danvers Revealed as Supergirl, Loving Day, Marriage, Naked Cuddling, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Canon Compliant, Online Shopping, Plans For The Future, Pride, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, gay wedding, lesbian wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNotDanvers/pseuds/AlexNotDanvers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/utilitybelt/pseuds/utilitybelt
Summary: A series of (potentially) canon divergent conversations between Alex Danvers and Kelly Olsen. Stories are focused on the dialogue between the characters, with a minimal narrative component.





	1. More Than Diapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 2-3 months into their relationship

“So, I’ve been thinking about something.”

“That sounds ominous.”

“Now that we’re dating, if you get another call from the adoption agency and it all goes as planned … what would my position be? Other than making sure you have a constant supply of diapers, of course.”

Alex handed Kelly a mug of coffee and sat beside her on the couch, tucking a leg under her body. “Well, what position do you see yourself in?”

Kelly took a deep breath. “I want kids. I always have. I’m really happy with our relationship but if it did happen soon, we would have to have a conversation about where we’re heading long term. If it happens further down the line ...”

“That’s a different kind of conversation, isn’t it?”

“I want to keep a respectful distance while providing whatever support you feel you need. More of your focus should go to your child and developing your bond together, not to me. Not that our relationship isn’t important … but you know what I mean.”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t want to be involved?” Alex's voice was quiet as her gaze fell to the mug she held in her lap.

Kelly placed a comforting hand on her girlfriend’s knee. “I’m not saying that at all, Alex. I’d love to participate in some capacity. I’d just want to make sure we were fully committed to one another before being introduced as a parental figure. I wouldn’t want to put that pressure on us – or on you – when you’re trying to find your footing as a mother.”

“What if I want that pressure?”

“You’re going to be in your child’s life forever. I may be nothing more than a blip on their radar.”

“Kelly …” 

“Please don’t think I’m being negative about where we are or where I see us going. I’m absolutely not. It’s simply that this is reality, Alex. We’ve only been together a couple of months and there’s nothing tying us to each other indefinitely.”

“It’s unlikely to happen suddenly anyway. The Portsmouth situation was a fluke. Months down the road though? The thought of sharing parental responsibilities with someone I love and who loves me in return … it's everything I’ve ever dreamed of." She took a shaky breath, attempting to blink back tears. "For what it’s worth, I’d want you to be involved as much as you’re comfortable. Whether that’s diapers and coming over when they’re asleep in bed or being at my side every step of the way. I know it’s early and I don’t want to scare you but, from where I am personally and where we are as a couple … I hope we do this thing together. Even if it’s not from the moment I get the call.”

Kelly smiled and brushed Alex's hair behind her ear, leaving her palm against her cheek. “Alex, I like you. I like you a friggin' lot and I want nothing more than to build a life with you. Taking all of this one day at a time and talking through the possibilities is what I want in a relationship. This is what I want with you.”

They leaned forward and brushed their lips together in a soft kiss.

"That’s good, because this is what I want with you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have ideas for conversations you'd like Alex and Kelly to tackle? Let us know! Alex and I are open to suggestions. Either leave them in the comments or track us down on Twitter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. When You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place shortly after episode 4x22 "The Quest for Peace"

“What’s your story?”

Kelly turned her head to the left and gave her girlfriend a confused expression. “My story?”

“Yeah. Your coming out story.”

“Is it really a story if you’ve always known and didn’t ever really ‘come out’ to anyone?”

Turning to face her girlfriend, Alex crossed her legs and gestured with the beer bottle she was holding. “How … wh-what do you mean you ‘didn’t ever really come out’? Not even to your mom or James?”

“Not formally, no.”

“Did you just … bring a girlfriend home for dinner one night?”

Kelly took a swig of her beer and chuckled. “Actually, yeah.”

“What happened? Were they shocked or was it kind of … expected?”

“It was a very,” she paused and shrugged a shoulder, “quiet dinner. Mom was cordial, Jimmy was Jimmy. It was a topic that was never really talked about after that.”

“They were okay?”

The brunette’s gaze drifted to the lights of the skyscrapers that surrounded Alex’s apartment balcony. “Yes and no. Mom would much rather I be with a man but she tolerates the lifestyle.”

“And there’s … no interest … in men?”

“Not as anything more than friends, no. My mother continues trying to convince me otherwise, even now. It’s more subtle than it used to be. She likes introducing me to ‘handsome professional men’ from church or inviting sons of her friends over for dinner. You’ll see for yourself one of these days.”

Kelly thought she caught the slightest wisp of a smile cross Alex’s lips at the casual mention of meeting her mother but, just as fast as it appeared, it was gone.

Alex rested her elbows on her knees. “Well, my mom kind of outed me to myself. I guess I talked about Maggie more than a casual friend would and she put the pieces together a lot faster than I did.”

“Mothers always know.”

“That’s what she said! I was terrified of disappointing her … and of saying the words. Why is that part so damn hard?”

“But you’re so confident about everything. Even when you’re scared, you’re confident.”

“This was different. And if it wasn’t for Maggie, I’d probably still think I was straight.”

Kelly pointed her bottle at her girlfriend. “Wait. You only came out after meeting Maggie? Alex, you’re so—”

“Gay? I know. She called me out for hitting on her. Unintentionally hitting on her, of course. And then, well …” Her voice trailed off.

“Everything started to make sense?”

“Yeah. Didn’t stop me from trying to deny it though.”

“That’s a natural response to a life-changing revelation.”

“Maybe, but looking back … everything was so obvious. I don’t understand how I could ignore my feelings or that nagging voice inside. For years. Years! Instead I kept pushing it all aside and forced myself into this expected mold that I clearly didn’t fit. Even when it continued to feel wrong, my first instinct was to assume I was asexual, not that I was gay.”

“That’s okay, Alex.” She placed a reassuring hand on her knee. “You’re not the first person to following a confusing path and you definitely won’t be the last. The point is you figured out who you are and you’re comfortable in your own skin. That’s huge.”

“You and Maggie figured it out so easily though! Despite my comfort and confidence, I feel lost or incompetent or broken far more than I care to admit. I hate that feeling.”

“Alex, that’s not the truth and you know it.” When they made eye contact, she could tell the other woman’s gaze was watery. “I don’t want a partner that’s perfect or knows everything. I want a partner I can grow and develop with.”

“I hate that word,” Alex murmured, barely audible.

Kelly’s brow furrowed. “What word?”

“Partner.”

“Why?”

“It feels coded, indirect”

“Oh. I guess it tends to be my default because I had to fly under the radar for so many years.”

“I’m sorry, Kelly. I didn’t think about that.”

“No, it’s okay. It is coded and indirect. I should know. I spent plenty of years adhering to a hidden lifestyle.”

“Well, I’m certainly glad that’s no longer an issue.”

“There’s no way I could hide that way I feel about you. Believe me, I tried.” Kelly bumped her shoulder against her girlfriend’s and Alex returned the gesture. “Just because I figured out my sexuality earlier doesn’t mean I got to be open about it. That’s one thing I envy about your story. You never had to hide yourself once you came out.”

“I was lucky. No one blinked an eye when I came out.”

“Sounds like you hit the ground running, too.” The corner of her mouth curled into a smirk.

Alex rolled her eyes and released a huff of a laugh. “You mean stumbling while running … but yeah.”

Shifting closer to Kelly, Alex rested her head on her shoulder. Kelly kissed her hair before placing her cheek on the crown of Alex’s head. The women sat in companionable silence for several minutes.

“What’s your favorite part about being gay?”

“Honestly?”

“Honestly.”

“Boobs.”

“Alex!”

“You said to be honest!”

“I figured you’d say sharing clothes or no face stubble when kissing.”

“Nope. Boobs are my favorite part of being gay.”

“Yeah?”

Alex kissed Kelly’s cheek. “In case you were wondering, yours are lovely and I can’t wait to see them. Whenever you’re ready to let me, of course.”

“Well … I’m ready whenever you are.” A blush warmed her cheeks, along with Alex’s lips, which pressed against her skin again.

“Are you okay waiting a little longer though? I don’t want to rush this.”

Kelly looped her arms around Alex’s neck and kissed her full on the mouth. “Whenever you’re ready. Besides, kissing a pretty girl is my favorite thing about being gay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have ideas for conversations you'd like Alex and Kelly to tackle? Let us know! Alex and I are open to suggestions. Either leave them in the comments or track us down on Twitter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime around episode 5x02 "Stranger Beside Me"

“What are you doing?”

“I was hoping we could cuddle for a little bit.”

“Naked cuddling?”

“Yeah.” Kelly pulled her t-shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor next to her discarded pajama pants. 

“Babe, I’m really not in the mood. It’s been a long day and I’m—”

She cut her girlfriend off with a kiss. “This isn’t meant to be sexual, sweetie. Nudity is more than sex. It’s intimacy and vulnerability with a person you care for and trust.”

“Oh. I can definitely be in the mood for that.”

Alex closed her tablet and placed it on the nightstand as she climbed out of bed. Once she had stripped down, she slipped back under the covers, her hands resting in her lap.

“What now?”

“We talk, we cuddle. This is no different than a normal night for us.”

“Except we’re naked.”

She let out a quiet chuckle. “Except we’re naked.”

The women settled back against the pillows. Alex ran her fingers up and down Kelly's arm, the brunette closing her eyes at the gentle touch.

“Is this something you do with all your girlfriends?”

“I’ve done it before, rarely. It’s not something I feel comfortable doing with a girlfriend unless there’s a deep, real connection.”

“That’s how you feel about me?”

“It is." Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Being friends first gave us a solid foundation. There are things we still have to learn about each other, sure, but you already know me better than most people. I’d like to be intimate with you in other ways than sleeping together.”

Alex brushed their lips together. “Ditto.”

“Besides, haven’t you ever wanted to just be … close to someone? To feel their skin and breathe in their scent?”

“No …? That’s not how Maggie and I were. Our relationship was different. If we spent time together like this it was after sex or leading up to sex and there wasn’t much pillow talk involved.”

“Is that all physical intimacy is for you? Sex and kissing?”

“I guess I haven’t really put much thought into that concept. I like this though. I like being close to you like this. I feel at ease and content.”

“I’m a tactile person. You know that. That’s how I show affection and intimacy in a relationship. Beyond the sex and kissing, of course. I crave that physical connection with a person I’m extremely fond of.”

She pulled the darker woman closer to her. “That constant contact caught me off-guard at first. You’re helping me become more comfortable with something I wasn’t exactly used to.”

“It shows. You know me by my touch, Alex. I’ve never had that with anyone before.”

“Not even with your fiancée?”

Sitting up, Kelly focused her attention on a loose thread in the corner of the pillowcase. "No, it was there. In a different way and to a different degree.” 

Alex reached forward and stilled her movements, placing their fingers together instead. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have brought her up.”

“It’s a valid question. I … don’t talk about her much. I’ve never really had the chance because we kept everything quiet.”

“You don’t have to tell me a thing about her unless you want to.”

“I want to, I do. At some point. I’m not quite ready for that yet.”

“Well, I’m not going anywhere.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, with Kelly eventually melting into Alex's warmth again.

“You were right. This is intimate. Not only the nudity and the skin but … this. The talking and being open with each other.”

“Emotional intimacy is as important as physical intimacy.” She kissed the underside of Alex's jaw.

“Something else Maggie and I didn’t always have. Boy, that relationship—”

Kelly shifted her position to allow for better eye contact. “Hey, no. Don’t go down that road. That relationship was important and special and you wouldn’t be the Alex Danvers I know without it.”

“That’s true. It sounds silly but I sometimes forget Maggie served as a major catalyst for change in my life. Looking back, our relationship wasn’t perfect but it was what we both needed at the time.”

“And yes, it hurt both of you in the end but, from what you’ve told me, you and Maggie wanted vastly different things in life. It wouldn’t have been fair to force one of you to compromise on an issue you felt so passionately about. Decisions were made, lessons were learned and you moved forward with a new perspective on what you want in a relationship.”

Her voice was quiet as she wiped at the tears brimming in her eyes. “Yeah.”

Pulling Alex into a hug, Kelly soothed a hand up and down her back until she felt Alex take a deep, settling breath.

“You’re really good at this therapist thing.”

“You’ve said that before.”

“You’re better at the girlfriend thing though.”

“Yeah?”

“I wouldn’t be naked in bed with my therapist.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “You sure about that?”

Alex gave her a playful shove. “Positive. That is a hard line that doesn’t get crossed.”

“I’m glad you crossed that line with me. There are times I still can’t believe I get to call you my girlfriend.”

Kelly rolled Alex onto her back and stretched out on top of her. She crossed her arms over Alex's chest and rested her chin on top, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

“I thought you said this wasn’t sexual.” Alex brushed a wayward lock of hair behind the brunette's ear.

“It’s not. I like feeling your heartbeat and looking at your gorgeous face.”

Her finger trailed over Kelly's nose and lips with a feather light touch. “You’re gorgeous, too. Inside and out.”

Glancing away, Kelly let out a huff of a laugh. “You know, like any doctor worth her salt, I’m a terrible patient. I’ve internalized more about Jess than I care to admit. I want you to know about her. I want to tell you about her.”

“Take all the time you need, Kel.”

“If I talk about her, especially to you, it changes everything. It means I’m finally letting go of that last piece, you know? She’s always going to be a part of me but letting someone in is …”

“A new experience?” 

“You’d be the first.”

“I don’t want you to feel obligated to tell me about her, nor do I want you to feel that you can’t talk about her. It’s whatever you decide. And by that same token, I hope you don’t mind me bringing up Maggie from time to time. She’s my reference point for a lot of stuff and … I’m still learning.”

“I appreciate the fact you speak so openly about that part of your life. We both have a history that has shaped us individually. Ultimately, those histories brought us into each other’s lives and are allowing us to build a future together as long as our paths continue moving in the same direction. Your honesty about your journey is probably my favorite thing about you. Don’t change that.”

“Maybe I’m better at intimacy than I tend to give myself credit for.”

“A lot of things have changed for you in recent years, intimacy included.”

A crinkle furrowed Alex's brow. “What do you mean? Have Kara and James been talking about me?”

“James mentioned you a time or two over the years. Kara, too. You’ve been through a lot the last couple years and I’m proud to hear how you worked through them. I had expectations about the person Alex Danvers was. On one hand you were exactly what I expected while, on the other, you were someone completely different.”

“Thinking of James, I sometimes wonder why he never mentioned you after I came out. Not, like, in a ‘date my sister’ sense but in an ‘I can sort of relate to the process’ sense.”

“We were estranged for a long time. He didn’t know everything about my personal life that he should have.”

“Kara and I didn’t always have the best relationship either. It’s really only been the last few years that we’ve gotten super close again.”

“Look at us, bonding over imperfect sibling relationships. This is more common ground.”

“Could we change the subject?" Her expression turned into a cringe. "I’m all for talking about my sister and your brother but maybe not when we’re naked? That’s weird. Really weird.”

“Oh shit." Kelly pushed herself into a seated position, straddling Alex's lap. "See, that’s how casual this conversation has become. I completely forgot we’re naked.”

Laughter sounded loud and clear. “Ouch! My ego! While my skin tone may blend into the sheets, I definitely didn’t forget about all this lovely dark skin on display.”

Taking hold of the redhead's hands, Kelly kissed the palms. “You are quite pale, but I promise I am always well aware of your body. Well aware.”

“We should do this more often.” Alex gently tugged on her arms, pressing their lips together.

“We should.”

“We absolutely have to skip the sibling talk from now on. At least when we’re naked.”

“Agreed. That’s a hard line we will no longer cross.”

“No matter how cute the therapist is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have ideas for conversations you'd like Alex and Kelly to tackle? Let us know! Alex and I are open to suggestions. Either leave them in the comments or track us down on Twitter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Buying Into It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this chapter is a T rating.

“Here’s a question. Which you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, obviously.”

“Okay.”

“What’s your opinion on sex toys?”

Kelly turned away from the sink, a soapy plate in her hand. “Sex toys? What brought this topic to mind?”

“I, uh … I got a sale email from a website … I’ve used before.”

“You’re one of those girls with a well-stocked drawer, aren’t you?” She wiped her hands and tossed the dish towel on the counter.

Alex blushed. “No. Well, yes? Kind of?”

“I’m teasing.” Kelly kissed her temple and sat next to her at the kitchen table.

“I have a few things that serve their purpose when the time is right. Solo or with a girlfriend.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“You didn’t answer my original question. What’s your stance?”

“I’m not opposed but they aren’t necessarily my preference.” She shrugged. “Simple vibrators, yes. The other stuff, not as much.”

“Do you want to have a look to see if anything piques your interest?”

“As long as I’m under no obligation to buy anything more than a bullet.”

“Of course not. If you want, we can buy one just for us.”

The women slowly scrolled down the page. Kelly watched her girlfriend from the corner of her eye, noticing how she bit at her lower lip and ran a finger along the bottom of her chin.

“I can tell you want to look at stuff. I have no issue with you browsing and buying for yourself, sweetie.”

Alex looked at her coyly. “You sure?”

“I may not be the biggest fan of toys but learning more about what turns you on is a huge turn on for me.” Kelly leaned closer to Alex, curious to see what items she was clicking on. “What sort of toys are you into?”

“Oh, uh, I guess I should’ve touched on that when I asked you. I like vibrators and dildos … and dildos with vibrators.”

“Strap-ons?”

“Uh, yeah, I’ve done that.”

“Giving or receiving?”

“Mostly receiving. I do have my own harness though.”

Kelly tilted her head with a teasing smirk. “Bit of a Pillow Princess, huh?”

“You’re one to talk.” Alex returned the smirk.

“Hey! We are an even switch pair and you know it!”

Alex leaned in for a kiss. “Yeah, I know. I just wanted to see how you’d react.”

“I can’t help it if you love my pussy so much that you want to spend hours down there. Not that I’m about to start complaining even the tiniest bit.”

“I … cannot argue with that logic. Back to the subject at hand. When you say toys aren’t ‘really your thing’, is that because you’ve tried them and not liked them or is it more on principal of the concept?”

“I’ve tried one before. The toy itself was okay but the girlfriend … not so much. The relationship wasn’t necessarily going anywhere and I don’t think I ever fully trusted her. Bringing toys into the equation only seemed to amplify our issues.”

She nodded in understanding. “I get that. I had never used anything more than a vibrator myself. Then I was introduced to more options and found I liked them. Which is odd to me considering I wasn’t always a fan of men, yet the penetration side of things was … enjoyable.”

“It does make for a confusing situation, doesn’t it?”

“So if I’m hearing you correctly, trust was the limiting factor for you. Knowing our level of trust … would you be willing to try again? And it’s perfectly okay if you aren’t. No pressure.”

“Possibly.”

“Everything would be on your terms. If it doesn’t feel right, it doesn’t feel right.”

“I know and I’ll keep that in mind. Anyway, what would you be interested in trying together?”

“No. What would you be interested in, Kel?”

“Is a small dildo an option? Nothing bigger than the equivalent of two fingers.” Kelly glanced at the seemingly endless grid of pictures.

Alex clicked a few filter options and passed Kelly the laptop. “Here.”

“Okay, what does a one-point-five inch diameter look like in real life?”

“That’s fairly standard and would probably be okay for you. Do you happen to have a tape measure? We could measure my fingers to give you a better visual.”

Kelly giggled gently. “There should be one in the junk drawer on the left.”

Alex retrieved the tape measure and gave it to her girlfriend, leaving her hand palm up . “My fingers are normally like this.” 

“You were right. That’s not as intimidating as it originally sounded.”

“Next step. Ridges and texture.”

“Why are there so many options? Can’t they just have something along the lines of a ‘lesbian sex toy starter pack’?”

She kissed her cheek. “You’re adorable.”

“I’m glad you think so because I find this whole situation a little overwhelming, not to mention I feel a bit naïve about everything. I wasn’t involved at this level last time.”

“That’s probably a huge part of why you didn’t like it. Especially if you were receiving. That’s not how it should be with toys.” She paused. “Personally, I like ridges but even with a smaller size they can add an extra stretch that can be uncomfortable if you’re not used to it. So, maybe we look at smooth ones?”

“Ridges were not my friend. Whether it was the actual dildo or lack of lube or the girlfriend, I’m not sure. Maybe some combination thereof.”

“Lube is essential regardless of how wet you are.”

Kelly tapped Alex’s arm. “Add lube to the shopping list. What color should we get?”

“Can I be an absolutely shallow, objectifying person for one minute?”

The brunette gazed at her questioningly. “Only for a minute.”

Alex blew out a deep breath before speaking. “Assuming you’re going to be on the receiving end of this dildo, I would love to see pink or light purple or blue disappearing between your legs. But, yeah, that’s just me being selfish.”

“Okay, hearing you say that and seeing the obvious flush in your skin makes the prospect of this whole … experience sound way more enticing.”

“One other option. Would you likethisattachedtoaharness?” The redhead dropped her voice to a near-whisper and rushed the words together.

“Would I what?”

“Would you ever want to use a harness? It makes a difference.”

“Oh. Maybe?”

“Tell you what. Let’s order one that would work so we have the option. Doesn’t mean we have to go that route but it would be available if we so choose.”

“That sounds like a good idea. You know, I like the thought of this being ours to try together.”

“Me too.”

The women held eye contact before sharing a deep kiss, both slightly breathless when they broke apart.

When the moment had passed, Kelly took another breath and pointed at the laptop screen. “How about this one? It fits my size criteria, it’s purple and it says it’ll work in a standard harness.”

“Sold. There are a few different harness options if one looks more appealing to you.”

“That one. Definitely.” They had barely made it through the first few options.

Alex nodded in appreciation at the jock strap-style harness. “As if I needed further confirmation you’re an ass girl.”

Kelly’s hand slid down the redhead’s back and squeezed her ass. “Can you blame me?”

“That’s different than what I already have so it goes in the cart. If we’re going for a whole new set of ‘our’ stuff, did you want to get a vibrator, too? I’m indifferent but if you have a preferred brand or style, have at it.”

“Looks like tonight is going to be expensive. I don’t have a preference either. Sale page?”

“Sale page.”

She added one to their cart and sat back. “Anything else?”

“You mentioned wanting more lube but, other than that, I think that’s everything for our ‘lesbian sex toy starter pack’.” Alex took a card wallet out of her back pocket. “What’s the damage?”

“Way more than we should’ve spent not knowing if I’m going to go through with this.”

“Look at it this way. If nothing else, we got everything on sale and we can have fun freaking Kara out with it at some point.”

“Too bad James isn’t around. It would freak him out more.”

“Sisterly perks aside, I can’t wait to show you how a girlfriend should be treated when sex toys are introduced into the relationship.”

“I don’t think I would consider trying this again with anyone but you because I’m nervous – really nervous – but I trust you to take care of me and listen to me. Like you always do.”

Alex did her best to keep a straight face but couldn’t stop the corner of her mouth from lifting into a smile. “The way any good top should treat her Pillow Princess.”

Kelly rolled her eyes and laughed. “Oh my God.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have ideas for conversations you'd like Alex and Kelly to tackle? Let us know! Alex and I are open to suggestions. Either leave them in the comments or track us down on Twitter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first scene takes place shortly after "[Buying Into It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061910/chapters/50472461#workskin)", with the second scene following a week or so later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this chapter is a T rating.
> 
> Thanks to our readers that requested this follow up chapter!

“Our package arrived.”

“Did you open it?”

“No, I was waiting for you.”

“Did you want to open it now? Doesn’t mean we have to use anything tonight. Or at all. This is all on your timeline.”

Nodding, she picked up the unassuming box from the coffee table. “Why don’t you open a bottle of wine and meet me in the bedroom?”

“Kelly …”

“I’m definitely saying no to the toys tonight but it doesn’t mean something else won’t happen without them.”

“Okay, that’s fair.”

When Alex entered the bedroom with the bottle of wine and two glasses, she found Kelly standing next to the bed with her hands on her hips.

“I can feel the nervousness radiating off of you.” She pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s temple and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“This is a big step for me because I told you it didn’t go well before. I have no doubts about you but what if I hate experience?”

“Then we stop and change tactics to something we know we’ll both enjoy. Normal rules of consent still apply, Kel. As for the toys, we either keep them around to freak out our siblings or we junk them. No biggie.”

Alex sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed with her glass of wine. Taking a sip from her own glass, Kelly took up a similar position next to the redhead, the box sitting in front of them.

“Here goes nothing.”

Kelly handed Alex her glass with a kiss and proceeded to unpack the contents. Alex’s eyes repeatedly shifted between the toys on the bed and her girlfriend’s features, which remained surprisingly neutral.

“There it is. Our lesbian sex toy starter pack.”

“To use with my Pillow Princess.”

Their light laughter quickly turned into a bout of giggling that took several minutes to curtail.

“So, any observations?”

Kelly picked up the dildo, her thumb moving back and forth over the purple silicone. “The dildo looks … manageable. I had it built up to be much bigger in my mind. It’s also much smoother than I expected. I know it’s supposed to be but it’s really smooth. Does that even make sense?”

“You’re cute and yes, it does.”

“Can I ask if you have a plan of attack?”

Alex’s fingers slipped under the hem of Kelly’s shirt, lightly touching the soft skin of her lower back.

“First off, there wouldn’t be any attacking. It would all be soft and gentle. I’d take my time, make sure you were good and ready with lots of kissing and lots of foreplay.”

Kelly exchanged the dildo for the harness. “When does this go on?”

“It doesn’t. Not the first time.”

“No?”

“Even though I’ve used a strap-on before, I’m not … confidently skilled. I want to have full control the first time and that means using the dildo manually. I wouldn’t want to get lost in my own pleasure and make a move you aren’t expecting or a move that would be uncomfortable.”

She rested her palm on Alex’s cheek. “You’ve thought about this.”

“From the moment you said you were open to trying.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I am so grateful.”

“Contrary to popular male belief, there’s more finesse involved than just slipping it between a woman’s legs after a few kisses.” Alex couldn’t contain her smirk, or small snort of laughter.

“So … what sort of foreplay were you thinking?”

“When you decide it’s the right night, we’re going to take the time to have everything prepped on the nightstand, then I help you relax. There will be all the kissing you can handle – all over your body – along with plenty of attention on your breasts. I’ll definitely be working some extra magic with my tongue, too.”

She leaned forward and dropped a kiss behind her ear, her voice becoming a husky whisper. “Is there the possibility of a demonstration of your relaxation techniques tonight? I want to know what I’m getting myself into, as far as the prep work goes.”

Alex set their glasses next to the bottle and placed the box of toys on the floor. Nudging Kelly onto her back, they laid down next to each other.

“I’ll even talk through my full plan during this demonstration. That way you can let me know if there are adjustments to be made, even though everything is subject to change the night of.”

Kelly grasped the back of her girlfriend’s neck and drew her into a heated kiss. “Tell me every single detail.”

**//**

“You’re quiet. What’s going through the beautiful mind of yours?” Her fingertips casually moved over the dark skin of her girlfriend’s upper arm.

“Just thinking.”

“Was everything okay? If the grip you had on my biceps was any indication, your seemed to be responding positively but ... I didn’t want to make assumptions.”

“I may not always be a vocal person but I am a tactile one. Besides, you have nothing to be worried about in that regard. You were gentle and attentive, exactly like you promised you would be.” Kelly sat up and positioned herself next to Alex’s hip, her hand resting on her girlfriend’s toned stomach.

“So, what is it?”

She broke eye contact as a shy smile formed on her lips. “I liked it. A lot. Like you said before, that’s a confusing concept for my gay brain.”

“It’s strange, isn’t it? It’s seen as such a heteronormative act.”

“It really is and it seems like women are constantly complaining about how … not good men are at it.”

Alex chuckled. “My skills changed your mind, huh?”

“Something like that. I will always prefer your warm mouth or nimble fingers over the dildo, although that can definitely be added to our rotation.”

They placed their fingers together, both blushing slightly.

“Do you think you’d ever want to try the harness? Or even reverse our positions by using the toy with me?”

“I … the second option. You’ve said you like this level of penetration and now I know how good that can feel. I want to give that to you.”

“Uh, good. Yes. I do like that and would like that.” She could feel her cheeks warming more.

Kelly’s hand teased over pale skin until it came to settle between Alex’s breasts. “Would you be willing to let me try tonight?”

“Yeah, we can … uh, we can do that. Let me go clean it first.”

“Can I look through your drawer? Use one of your favorites?”

“Oh.”

“Never mind. We can stick with the one we bought for us.”

She pressed their lips together, brushing her tongue against the brunette’s. “No, that’s not what my ‘oh’ was about, babe.”

“Oh.”

“Everything is in the lock box in the far corner of the closet. Combination is one-six-eight-one.”

Kelly turned to her with a knowing smirk. “Kara?”

“Kara.”

Alex reached out and grabbed Kelly’s elbow before she could step too far away. “I didn’t say it earlier but I’m proud of you.”

“For what?” Confusion etched her brow.ar

“For being adventurous and trusting me to take care of you.”

“Ditto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have ideas for conversations you'd like Alex and Kelly to tackle? Let us know! Alex and I are open to suggestions. Either leave them in the comments or track us down on Twitter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Believe It or Not

“Babe, can we talk about something?”

“Always. What’s on your mind?”

She turned off the television. “We’ve been together almost three months now and I think we’re in a really good place. I love spending time with you.”

Kelly looked at her girlfriend who was snuggled in to her side on the sofa. “Well, that’s good because I love spending time with you, too.”

“You’re cute, you know that?”

“You’re pretty cute yourself.”

“I know it’s early and we haven’t said … certain words yet but I’ve been thinking a lot recently. About us. So, um, I guess I’m curious. Where do you see us going.”

Her eyebrows shot up at the bluntness of the question. “Wow. I … wasn’t expecting that. Big question.”

“Sorry.”

“No, sweetie, it’s okay. I’m not backing away from the topic.” Kelly turned to fully face her girlfriend. 

Alex’s shoulders visibly relaxed. “That’s good because I want to tell you something but I need to know if you’re all-in first. Like, not ‘get married next week’ all-in. More along the lines of ‘committed to us somewhat long-term’ all-in.”

“Somewhat long-term, huh?” A shy smile formed on her lips. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t occasionally daydream about a future with you.”

“Really?”

“Does that bother you? Is it too much too early?”

“That’s one of the things I think about. A lot, actually. I can see us reaching relationship milestones together and … making important commitments to each other.”

“Like getting married next month instead of next week?” 

“What? No! I didn’t mean—”

“Take a breath. I’ve thought about a certain commitment … further down the road, of course.”

“Much further.”

The brunette took a deep breath and steadied herself. “I can see it all with you, Alex. Marriage, kids, the suburbs. I can see us making a life together and growing old.”

“I never would’ve pegged you as a U-Haul lesbian but ditto. To all of that.”

“Yeah?”

Her hazel eyes shimmered with unshed tears. “Now that that’s out of the way, can we circle back to the original topic I wanted to bring up?”

“Do I need to prepare myself?”

“Yes and no. I suppose it depends on how observant you are. Or so I’ve learned.”

“Is everything okay? Are you okay?”

“I’ve never actually done this. It’s always been Kara.”

“Is Kara okay?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s nothing bad, I swear. It’s just something I need you to know if we’re going to follow through on those daydreams we’ve been having.”

“I’m confused now. Is this a you thing, an us thing or a Kara thing?”

Alex rubbed her fingertips against her forehead. “I’m not handling this well at all. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”

The redhead took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “KaraisSupergirl.”

“Kara is … Supergirl?”

“Yeah.”

“Your sweet, dorky sister is Supergirl? Yeah, okay.”

“No, seriously. She’s Supergirl.”

“Alex, c’mon. It’s literally in my job description to be observant around people and pick up on little cues and hidden behavioral anomalies. Besides, there’s no way she’s hiding that supersuit under the dresses she wears.”

“Think about it. Picture her without the glasses.”

Kelly tilted her head to the side and narrowed her gaze. Alex could tell her mind was hard at work conceptualizing the mental image.

“And now picture her without the glasses and her hair down.”

Her eyes went wide. “Holy shit. Kara is Supergirl! How did I not notice this before?”

“Probably because you’re always more focused on me than my sister. Which I am very grateful for, by the way.”

“I thought the idea of James being Guardian was crazy but this is … this is going to take some time to wrap my head around.”

“Tell me about it. Sometimes I still struggle with the concept. Do you have any questions?”

“Does she know I know? I don’t want to put my foot in my mouth or cause a problem that’s otherwise avoidable. What about our friends? Although most of them work at the DEO so I’m going to assume they do.”

“There’s a reason we call ourselves the Super Friends. Everyone knows, Nia and Lena included. Although I’m not really sure what’s happening between Kara and Lena.”

Kelly laughed. “Is anybody sure what’s happening there? The two of them included.”

“Lena only found out recently and hasn’t made it to a game night since. It’s weird.”

“Sweetie, no. Are you that oblivious?”

“I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

“They have chemistry.”

“Well, yeah. They’re best friends.”

“Like we have chemistry.”

“What? No!”

“Just gals being pals?”

“Best friends. Like I said.”

Kelly laughed harder and rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have ideas for conversations you'd like Alex and Kelly to tackle? Let us know! Alex and I are open to suggestions. Either leave them in the comments or track us down on Twitter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Loving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few years into their relationship.

“You know, most couples have a fancy dinner for Valentine’s Day,” Alex commented as Kelly placed a small box on the kitchen table.

“I told you I’d address these Save the Date cards by myself.”

“And I told you no because it’s _our_ wedding. Besides, I am in no way complaining about sharing a quiet night of sushi and wine while we work on these.”

“Weren’t you just saying most couples have a fancy dinner for Valentine’s Day? Light a few candles and we’re all set.” Kelly’s tone was light and teasing.

Alex rolled her eyes and kissed her fiancée’s cheek. “Yeah, yeah. Open the box. I’m excited to see how these turned out.”

“They’re so cute! Oh my God…”

Her eyes went wide. “What? Did they misspell something? Get the date wrong?”

“No. No, it’s just real now. This wedding is really happening.”

“Yeah it is. In a few months we’ll be married. Wife and wife,” Alex said with a wide smile.

Kelly looped her arms around the other woman’s neck. “Maybe this is more romantic than we initially thought.”

Alex picked up her wineglass and waited for Kelly to do the same. “To us. To our wedding. To everything ahead.”

Their glasses gently clinked together as they leaned in for a soft, lingering kiss.

“I love you.”

“Ditto.”

“You know what my favorite part of this whole wedding thing is?”

“The fact that we get to have every first we’ve ever had together all over again because we’ll be married?”

“Yup, exactly.”

“I’m looking forward to all of those moments. Our first kiss, our first dance, our first vacation… our first kid.” Alex slid the box of postcards closer and removed one, studying it. The picture was of the two of them in a botanical garden holding hands. Alex’s back was to the camera as she kissed Kelly’s cheek. Kelly was pressed close to Alex’s side, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. “James picked the perfect picture for these. You look gorgeous in that blue sundress.”

She rested her chin on Alex’s shoulder. “You’re gorgeous, too.”

“Nah, you’re the eye candy in this relationship. I’m just lucky I get to stay in your orbit.”

“Alex, you are the _center_ of my orbit.”

“Okay, this starting to turn into a cheesy rom-com. Let’s get some music on and bust out this project so we can celebrate Valentine’s in… other ways.”

“Deal. Sushi should be here soon.”

The couple finished dinner before starting to address the Save the Date cards, working from opposite ends of their alphabetized list.

“West-Allen, Barry and Iris. Check.” Alex affixed the stamp to the card and set it aside.

“Speaking of Barry and Iris, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Don’t feel bad if you don’t know the answer but do you know why I picked June 12th?”

“There’s a deeper meaning than the fact we wanted a summer wedding on a Sunday afternoon?”

“There is,” Kelly confirmed.

“Because it’s Pride…?”

“That’s just a bonus, so half credit. It’s Loving Day.”

Alex’s eyebrow shot up. “Our wedding anniversary is going to be a Hallmark holiday? Really?”

“It’s absolutely _not_ a Hallmark holiday at all, Alex. It’s the anniversary of Loving vs Virginia when the Supreme Court ruled that interracial marriages were no longer illegal. Our relationship stands on that foundation.”

“That’s beautiful, Kel. I… I had no idea.”

“Most people probably don’t.” Kelly shrugged it off, grabbing another postcard from the box.

Alex’s stilled Kelly’s writing, reaching over to touch her hand. “They should though. I know we talked about acknowledging Pride during the ceremony so how about we add Loving Day? It needs to be included because it’s important.”

“Actually, I was thinking about getting our rings inscribed. If you want to.”

“You already have a phrase picked out, don’t you?”

“_I take Pride in Loving you_.”

She immediately drew her fiancée into a kiss. “It’s perfect. Yes, absolutely.”

“Yeah? You’re definitely okay with that?”

“How could I not be? I love you with every fiber of my being and knowing that you’re going to be my wife on the anniversary of such an important day? I couldn’t ask for more.”

“Thank you, baby.”

“I’m serious about including it in the ceremony, as long as that’s okay with you. We can brainstorm some ideas and talk to J’onn.”

Kelly brushed Alex’s hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. “Just when I think I can’t love you more.”

“And we’re back to the rom-com vibe.”

The women continued to chip away at the address list.

“Did we officially say yes or no to your cousins?” Alex asked, pointing her pen at the next name on her half of the list.

“Ugh, let’s say no. I haven’t seen them in years.”

“Yes! Thank you!”

“If you didn’t want to invite them, why did you ask?”

“Weddings have rules when it comes to family. I’m also not going to make the decision to not invite your family. That’s your call.”

“The only rules I care about are the ones that are right for us. We have the venue we want on the date we want and we are doing this wedding the way we want to do it, no matter what others think. Even our moms and your sister have had minimal influence on the decisions.”

“You’re right. As always.”

==

Alex took the microphone the DJ handed her and stood, extending a hand to help Kelly from her seat. They paused a moment to admire the family and friends gathered in the reception hall.

“Hi, everyone. Thanks for joining us. Um, so, we realize it’s not tradition for the brides to make the wedding speeches but, well, Kelly and I have tossed most traditions out the window today. We just wanted to take this opportunity to talk about a couple topics J’onn touched on in the ceremony, as well as give an explanation for our wedding hashtag.”

“That was one tradition Kara wouldn’t let us toss out the window, no matter how hard we tried.” The women playfully smirked and rolled their eyes as the audience laughed. “The hashtag is ‘A and K take Pride in Loving’, which is similar to the inscription inside our rings.”

“Today is Loving Day and, until earlier this year, I had no idea what that meant. I’m sure most of you are in the same boat. My beautiful, amazing wife picked June 12th because it’s the anniversary of the legalization of interracial marriage and it felt like an appropriate day to celebrate our union. We’ve never questioned our love or our privilege because of the sacrifices that were made by countless couples decades before us. We owe our ability to be together today to those who never gave up hope. Richard and Mildred Loving changed our lives before we were even born.” 

“Sorry. I promised myself wouldn’t get emotional but listening to Alex speak got me, even when I knew what she was going to say. And hey, it’s my wedding day so I can cry if I want to, right?” Kelly wiped at her eyes with a tissue Kara passed her behind Alex’s back and took her wife’s hand. “The primary colors we chose for the wedding were blue and purple, our favorite colors, but there are also rainbows _everywhere_ because June is Pride month… and because Kara helped with the decorations. Like _my_ beautiful, amazing wife said, we’ve never questioned our love but seven years ago, marriage wasn’t legal everywhere or for everyone. Untold numbers of people from all walks of life and of all genders and orientations and races have fought fiercely for me and Alex to have the ability to marry each other and we just wanted to make sure we honored them in some small way.”

Using her free hand, Alex picked up her champagne flute from the table and held it aloft. “To the pioneers and the fighters.”

“To your never-ending love and support of us,” Kelly continued as she gestured to those gathered around them.

Silverware clinked against glasses as the women celebrated their toast with a drink. Slipping an arm around her waist, Alex pulled Kelly closer, their lips brushing together in a series of kisses.

“Thank you for loving me,” she whispered against her wife’s lips.

“Ditto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have ideas for conversations you'd like Alex and Kelly to tackle? Let us know! Alex and I are open to suggestions. Either leave them in the comments or track us down on Twitter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
